The importance of communications, particularly in today's fast-paced society in which virtually instantaneous decision making must be implemented cannot be overemphasized. Fast and accurate transmission of data and other information is virtually essential to the conducting of business. Such is true regardless of whether the business is as sophisticated as international finance or as mundane as taxi cab operations.
In the latter endeavor, various types of communications equipments might be utilized. An example of a typical communications package used is one which employs a console fixed within the taxicab vehicle (for example, suspended from the underside of the dashboard). A microphone is "hard wired" to the console, and the console includes a speaker so that incoming communications can be received, converted to audible sound, and heard within the vehicle. Typically, such a communications package employs an antenna mounted to the vehicle externally and connected to the console by appropriate cable.
A unit of this type is to be contrasted from a unit fixed, for example, within a building in that it has a significant measure of mobility. It is, however, limited in that it can go only where the vehicle in which it is mounted can go.
As such a mobile unit is distinguished from a fixed communications unit, a third type of system is, in turn, distinguishable from such a mobile system. This third system is appropriately characterized as being "portable" or "transportable". Such equipments are informally referred to as walkie-talkies. They are self-contained units that can be carried by their operators. They include their own power supplies and other functional feature components. Because of their portability, distinct advantages can be obtained over merely "mobile" systems.
In the case of taxi cab usage, it will be seen that a portable system enables the driver to leave his vehicle and still be able to transmit messages to, and receive messages from, a dispatcher. One can imagine numerous instances when time is of the essence and immediate receipt of a message by a cab driver would be advantageous, if not critical.
As will be understood, however, portable systems typically have a number of draw backs over a fixed or mobile system. Their power supplies are more limited in capacity and tend to drain relatively quickly. Additionally, the number of channels and frequencies available to the users of portable systems are more limited than in the case of fixed or mobile systems. Other factors bear upon the power, efficiency, and, commensurately, the desirability of a portable system as compared to a mobile system.
As can be seen, therefore, it might be appropriate both to maintain a "mobile" unit fixed within a vehicle and carry a "portable" unit. Each of the units would be able to be employed, depending upon the circumstances of use.
Having two complete transceiver units involves some duplicity of structure. As will be able to be seen in view of this disclosure, one might consider utilizing a portable transceiver in combination with the main console of the "mobile" unit. By doing so, the life of the power supply of the portable unit could be extended beyond that which would otherwise be able to be expected, and other advantages could be obtained. By configuring the portable transceiver to be used in combination with the main console of the mobile unit, other functions of the mobile system could also be drawn upon. For example, the greater frequency ranges available with the mobile unit could be implemented for use with the portable transceiver.
At the same time, however, if the portable transceiver were able to be quickly disconnected, it could be carried by the vehicle's operator to locations remote from the vehicle. The best of both worlds could, thereby, be obtained.
It is to the problems in the prior art and the desirable features dictated by the prior art that the present invention is directed. It encompasses both an apparatus and method for adapting a portable transceiver so that it can be configured in electronic communication with the main console of a fixed or mobile communications system. Consequently, when so configured, the portable transceiver can draw on the various functions provided by the console. At the same time, however, it can be positioned at various locations within the vehicle even when so configured, and can be disconnected for use as a truly portable communications system.